Revelation and Romance
by Robmeister2010
Summary: Penny finds out Sheldon has terminated his relationship agreement with Amy. When he finally reveals to her why, exploring the problem causes an unexpected result...One shot as opposed to multiple chapters.


Penny grumbled as her phone woke her. It was only 9.30. She never liked to wake before 11.00 am.

"Sheldon, if that's you…" she grumbled picking her phone up. The display told her it was Amy.

"Hi Amy." She said answering it.

"Hi bestie. Look, I just called to say I'm not going to the movie tonight." Said Amy.

"Really? Why not?" asked Penny wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I broke up with Sheldon. Or to be more correct…Sheldon broke up with me." Said Amy. Penny sat upright.

"You're kidding?" asked Penny with her mouth open in shock.

"I wouldn't kid about something like this. I just don't feel like socialising. Please offer my apologies for my absence to the other members of our social group." Said Amy.

"OK Amy. Do you want me to come over in a while?" asked Penny.

"No, I'd rather just be alone. Thank you for your concern though bestie." Said Amy.

"What happened?" asked Penny.

"He just said he wanted to terminate our relationship agreement. That was that. I guess I should have expected it." Said Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy. I know you cared for him." Said Penny.

"I did. He was my first real boyfriend. Oh well. I guess it stands me in good stead for a lifetime of unhappiness and disappointment." Said Amy. Penny could tell her voice was faltering with emotion.

"Amy, are you sure you don't want me to come over?" she asked.

"No thanks bestie. I'll speak with you later." Said Amy. The phone went dead.

"Sheldon!" hissed Penny climbing out of bed. She pulled on her robe and slippers and fast paced over to the apartment across the hall. The door swung open.

"Who is it? Oh hello Penny. It's open, come on in." said Sheldon sarcastically from the couch.

"Sheldon, I've just had Amy on the phone, she's said you split up with her? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you crazy?" asked Penny.

"I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested." He replied.

"Clearly not well enough. Amy adored you. Why did you break her heart?" asked Penny.

"It's complicated." Said Sheldon.

"Try me." Said Penny.

"I terminated the relationship agreement." Sheldon shrugged turning back to his cereal and the episode of Doctor Who on the tv. Penny stood watching him for a moment, her mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out.

"You are unbelievable Sheldon! Don't you realise people have feelings? You can't just go around ending relationships like you've taken back a bad piece of food to the supermarket!" said Penny.

"Considering how often you're eating our food over here I'm amazed you know what a supermarket is." Said Sheldon.

"Don't you try and be smart with me Sheldon! God, you are such an ass!" cried Penny storming back out of the apartment. She paced across the hall and back into the apartment. She slumped down in the couch and thought about poor Amy and how her heart must be broken. All because of that unfeeling imbecile across the hall.

*knock knock knock* Penny?

*knock knock knock* Penny?

*knock knock knock* Penny?

Penny glared at the door. She got up and swung it open, fixing him with a glare.

"I know it's 9.30 but since you already came over to my apartment I'm assuming I'm OK to disturb you before 11.00 am?" he asked, placing an arm over his neck just incase.

"What do you want Sheldon?" asked Penny.

"I was hoping that my terminating the relationship agreement with Amy would not affect the friendship between Amy and yourself?" he asked.

"Why would it affect my friendship with her because you broke up with her?" asked Penny.

"Penny, you are not aware of all the facts. That's probably for the best. Apologies for the interruption. Enjoy your day." Said Sheldon turning. Penny quickly grabbed his arm, forcing him through the door and closing it.

"Penny, I still have cereal to eat and the commercial break for Doctor Who won't last long." He stated.

"Screw Doctor Who!" said Penny.

"Hey!" warned Sheldon raising a finger at her in disgust.

"Don't you point your finger at me! Amy is heartbroken, what crazy reason did you have for breaking it off with her?" asked Penny.

"Amy didn't deserve to be in a relationship agreement when my thoughts are elsewhere." Said Sheldon.

"Let me guess, physics?" asked Penny rolling her eyes.

"No, a person." Said Sheldon. He suddenly froze, realising he'd said that internal thought out loud.

"A person? You…you dumped Amy because you want someone else?" asked Penny shocked.

"I've said too much, I should go." Said Sheldon.

"Oh no you don't, you can't just tell me that and then leave. I want to know." Said Penny.

"Oh so your concern for Amy is now thrown to the side in favour of some gossip?" asked Sheldon.

"If you are having thoughts about someone why couldn't it be Amy?" asked Penny.

"I'm not attracted to her." Said Sheldon simply.

"Well who _are_ you attracted to?" asked Penny. Sheldon tried to open the door but Penny leant against it.

"Penny, open the door." Said Sheldon.

"Answer my question." Said Penny.

"Penny, please!" he pleaded trying to push past her.

"Sheldon!" said Penny.

"Oh for god sake, it's you!" cried Sheldon in frustration. Penny stood back, her mouth open, and Sheldon used the opportunity to get the door open enough to climb out into the hallway. He raced back to his apartment and closed the door. Penny slumped to the floor and rested her head in her hands. She'd been the reason, albeit involuntarily, for breaking Amys heart. A short period passed before Penny, now fully dressed, went back across the hallway and opened the apartment door to 4A. Sheldon was at one of his whiteboards and didn't turn to acknowledge her.

"Sheldon, we need to talk." Said Penny.

"I disagree." He replied focusing on his equation.

"Sheldon, come on! You broke up with Amy because of _me_?" she asked.

"I knew I should have kept my stupid mouth shut." Muttered Sheldon.

"Sheldon, put the damn marker down, I need to talk to you." Said Penny. She moved closer to him.

"Will you please leave the apartment?" he requested gripping the marker so hard his knuckles turned white.

"No we need to talk." Said Penny. Sheldon let out a roar of anger and the marker hit the floor so hard it bounced back into the air and landed across the room. He turned to face her, his eyes taking on a look of fury.

"Why Penny? Why must we talk? It's all you people want to do, talk talk, talk…it makes me furious! Why must I be subjected to the world of Homo Sapians, I was perfectly happy being Homo Novus!" yelled Sheldon.

"Sheldon…" started Penny.

"It is bad enough you come over to my apartment to eat my food and use my Wifi and try and disrupt my schedule but having spent my entire adult life focused on Physics I find myself unable to think of anything but your beautiful hair and your gorgeous smile and dear lord it drives me insane! So tell me Penny, why must we talk? Do you think I enjoyed breaking Amys heart? I did not. As much as I wasn't attracted to her, I had no choice, it wasn't fair to her. Dear lord, will you just leave me in peace?" he yelled, throwing his hand out and knocking the whiteboard behind him to the floor.

"Sheldon, stop it, you're scaring me!" whispered Penny stepping back from him.

"Just go!" he pleaded trying to relax his temper.

"Sheldon, stop it!" she pleaded in return. Her back hit the apartment door and she kept her concerned gaze on him. He rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Penny, I did not mean to yell at you. I just need you to leave my apartment." He said softly.

"I can't. What do you think I'm going to do, go home and forget about all this? Amy is heartbroken, and you…well Sheldon look at you, you've damaged your whiteboard, you're yelling, that's not you." Whispered Penny. Sheldon glanced down and observed the large crack down the front of his whiteboard where it had impacted with the floor. Penny paused for a moment, before slowly creeping towards him. He bent down and lifted his whiteboard up.

"I will need to get a replacement." He muttered quietly.

"Sheldon…" she said hesitatingly placing a hand on his shoulder. Sheldon let out a large gasp of air at the contact.

"Penny, why can't you just leave me alone?" he asked quietly glancing up at her. The fury had been replaced with a mixture of pain, distress and confusion.

"Sheldon, I'm your friend. I'm not going to abandon you. Is that what you want me to do? You want me to say I hate your guts so you can use that hatred to deal with whatever it is you're feeling inside? I'm sorry Sheldon, I can't do that. I'm upset that Amy is upset but in a way you did the right thing, you didn't lead her on, you didn't try and use her to deal with what's going on in your head. Sheldon, you're a good guy." Said Penny.

"If I'm such a good guy why is Amy heartbroken and why do I feel like running away from everything?" asked Sheldon.

"You can't run away from this Sheldon. You have to face this. Sheldon, don't you feel you have anyone to talk to about this?" asked Penny. Sheldon shook his head, leaning the cracked whiteboard against his desk.

"You can talk to me. I'm your friend. The situation hasn't changed that. I'm not going to abandon you Sheldon, no matter how much you may think you want me to." Said Penny.

"Penny I…" said Sheldon before he was silenced by Penny pulling him into a hug.

"We can get through this Sheldon. Together. I just need you to trust me." She whispered into his ear.

"Penny, I can't do this. I'm so uncomfortable." He admitted. Penny leaned back a little to look at his face.

"Sheldon, I don't understand. You say you are Homo Novus. Why do you have these feelings for me if that was true?" she asked.

"Don't you think I would like to know the answer to that? Do you think I like feeling like this?" he asked. He pulled out of her hug and sat on his desk, resting his head in his hands.

"Is it something I've done? I've spent a lot of time over here, have I done or said something that's made this change?" asked Penny. Sheldon shook his head.

"Sheldon, I think you need to accept that you're as much of a Homo Sapian as the rest of us. The mere fact you have feelings means you're not Homo Novus." Said Penny.

"Amy will be even more heartbroken. She's begged me all this time to have feelings, how will she react when she realises I do but not for her?" asked Sheldon, glancing up at her hoping she would have the answer to his question. His look was met with a confused shake of her head.

"How long have you felt like this Sheldon?" she asked.

"I suppose since we first met to some degree." He admitted. Penny stumbled back to the coffee table and sat down on it.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" she asked in shock.

"What?" he asked looking at her confused.

"Sheldon, you've felt like this about me all that time and you've never once said anything? Sheldon, you…idiot!" said Penny holding back from a meaner name for him.

"What would you have liked me to say Penny? Oh hi Penny, come on over, by the way, you're so beautiful that I can't work out a basic formula on my whiteboard?" asked Sheldon. Penny gazed into his distressed blue eyes and felt tears start to force their way into her own.

"I wish you'd told me." She whispered.

"Penny, I have to ask something of you. Please don't tell Amy what I told you. It will break her heart and the last thing I want to do is cause her friendship with you to be ruined." Pleaded Sheldon.

"Alright Sheldon, I won't tell Amy. But we still have to do something about what's going on in that head of yours. I can't just keep coming over here pretending nothing has happened. Not when I can see so clearly how distressed you are." Said Penny.

"I can hide it. I've been doing it since the day we met. I just had a momentary lapse." He said trying to sound reassuring.

"Sheldon, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You seriously think that is a viable way of dealing with this?" asked Penny.

"Well let's forget my brain which has an IQ of 187, tell me Penny, what does _your_ brain tell you is the solution to this?" he asked.

"For starters it's saying drop the attitude." Said Penny glaring at him a little. Sheldon sighed.

"Penny, I'm sorry. I'm just…" he trailed off.

"Go on." Urged Penny, hoping he would open up to her.

"I'm just so sick of feeling like this. Of not knowing what to do. I hate feeling so…vulnerable?" he suggested. Pennys heart broke a little for him at that moment.

"Keep talking Sheldon." She said pleadingly.

"I just…I don't know what to do anymore Penny." He sighed.

"Do you think your feelings for me might be some kind of reaction against the feelings you were expected to have for Amy?" pondered Penny out loud.

"Well how am I supposed to answer that?" asked Sheldon. Penny paused for a moment.

"Sheldon, I want you to kiss me." She said. Sheldon looked at her with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Have you been drinking this early in the morning?" he cried.

"I'm serious Sheldon. You need to see whether there is anything there. If you can kiss me and feel nothing, then you know that whatever your brain is telling you is wrong." Said Penny.

"Isn't there some other way?" asked Sheldon.

"We can brush our teeth and gargle mouthwash if it makes you more comfortable to the idea. There will be no germs. Besides, I'm just talking about a quick kiss on the lips, not exploring each others tonsils." Said Penny. Sheldon shook his head.

"Sheldon, this is important." Said Penny.

"Please don't make me do this." Pleaded Sheldon.

"Aren't you curious to get an answer? Sheldon, if you kiss me and feel nothing, don't you want that sense of relief that it's some kind of trick your mind is playing on you?" asked Penny.

"I guess it's kind of ironic. My brain is my everything and the cause of my problem at the same time." Sighed Sheldon.

"Sheldon, your brain is not everything about you. But we can deal with that later. Come on Sheldon. Let's get this done." Said Penny. Sheldon reluctantly joined her in the bathroom. After a thorough teeth brushing and dose of mouthwash he glanced at her nervously.

"Alright Sheldon. Now follow my instructions. You purse your lips like this…" said Penny, demonstrating it to him. She beckoned for him to get it done. Sheldon tried his hardest not to think of the germs that reasonably wouldn't be there anyway, and hesitated a couple of inches from her. Penny opened her eyes and beckoned him again. Sheldon closed his eyes, she did, and their lips finally met, albeit reluctantly. He let out a groan as best he could and unconsciously he lifted his hand to caress the back of her head. Pennys eyes sprung open at the unexpected contact and watched him for a moment. She could feel him relaxing into the kiss and after a moment she pulled apart from him.

"Well?" she asked questioningly.

"What?" he asked clearly dazed.

"What do you mean what? Do you feel relief now?" asked Penny.

"Penny, I don't think this was a good idea." Said Sheldon.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It was like a fuse blew in my brain. I don't think our plan has worked." He admitted. Pennys mouth fell open for a moment while she processed his statement.

"You mean…you liked that kiss?" she asked, her voice a little unsteady.

"Penny, please don't freak out on me." He pleaded.

"I…I…I'm trying not to Sheldon. I just…holy crap on a cracker." She whispered softly.

"You hate me." He said softly. Pennys eyes went wide.

"Sweetie, of course I don't hate you!" she said.

"Well what do we do now? Just ignore each other until whatever this is goes away? The rest of the group are going to notice something is happening." Said Sheldon.

"Never mind about the rest of the group. We have to get your head sorted out." Said Penny.

"How do you propose we do that?" he asked.

"I wish I knew. God Sheldon, this is so unexpected." She sighed.

"I propose that we forget everything. Just forget that I said everything, and I just work hard to figure out what this is and work through it without involving you or anyone else. I can do it. I'm a genius. I shall be able to win the Nobel Prize using the very intelligence I will utilise right now." He said trying to sound reassuring. Penny just looked at him and shook her head.

"Sheldon, you've been trying to do that, what makes you think you can do that now? You're just fooling yourself." Said Penny.

"Well what great ideas do you have?" asked Sheldon.

"Maybe it was just the first kiss that caught you off guard. Perhaps if you kissed me again then you wouldn't have the same reaction?" suggested Penny.

"You want me to kiss you again? I don't see how this is helping." Said Sheldon.

"We have to atleast try." Said Penny.

"Alright. I guess so." He relented. He looked at her awkwardly.

"Purse your lips." She instructed. They closed their lips and Sheldon leaned in and their lips made contact again. Sheldons breathing quickly became unsteady. Again his hand unconsciously caressed the back of her head, but this time Penny didn't react, realising he needed to work through this. Sheldon ran his fingers through her blonde hair, relaxing further into the kiss. He leaned his body against hers and she moved backwards until her back was resting on the bathroom wall. The kiss went on and his hand explored her hair as the other rested on her waist. Pennys eyes sprung open after a moment and she lifted her hands to his cheeks and pushed him apart from her.

"Sheldon…" she whispered, her own breathing a little unsteady.

"It's not working Penny. I don't think this is going to end well." He said.

"I think you're right Sheldon. I think you're definitely attracted to me. There is no way you could kiss like that for so long and not have some kind of emotional attachment. Oh Sheldon…what do we do?" she asked.

"I think I have to pretend everything is fine like I suggested previously. I don't see any other solution." Said Sheldon. He glanced down at his hand still on her waist and pulled it away quickly and glanced down at the floor.

"Your hand is still in my hair." She said softly. Sheldon glanced up at it and let it drop down by his side.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked.

"Maybe a brain transplant?" he asked self mockingly.

"You wouldn't be Sheldon with a different brain. There is one thing I thought of." Said Penny.

"What's that?" he asked hopefully.

"Well I'm an experienced kisser. Maybe I'm doing something to make you feel like that. Do you want to try just kissing my hand?" she asked.

"Do you think it will work?" he asked.

"We don't know until we try." Said Penny.

"Very well." Said Sheldon. Penny lifted her hand for him and he took it gently in his. He lowered his lips onto it.

"Penny, this seems a little too odd." He said.

"Just try it. Kiss my fingers. See if you get any reaction in your mind." Said Penny. Sheldon placed soft kisses all over her hand.

"It's not working, all I'm doing is thinking about your lips again. This is stupid." He sighed frustrated.

"It's not stupid Sheldon. Think of this as research. You wouldn't say research was stupid would you?" asked Penny.

"It would be if the solution was already blatently obvious." Said Sheldon.

"Maybe it's because you're instigating the kiss. Do you want me to try?" asked Penny.

"If you think it might help us." He shrugged.

"Close your eyes and purse your lips." Said Penny. He did so and awaited Penny. She pressed her lips softly against his. Sheldon immediately relaxed. The kiss continued and got deeper. Penny felt his hands slip unconsciously to her waist but she continued. Her breathing soon matched the unsteady sound that his was. Pennys eyes sprung open as she felt Sheldons tongue separate her lips and creep slightly into her mouth. It soon found her tongue and she let out a little groan and closed her eyes again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer. His hands slid up her sides and found their way round to rest on her back. She slid her fingers through his short black hair and groaned again. Sheldons eyes suddenly sprung open and he stumbled back, losing his balance and falling over the bathtub and ending up in the bath tangled in the shower curtain, a look of shock on his face. Penny slumped to the floor in surprise.

"Sheldon…" she said softly.

"I'm sorry. I think I got carried away. Please don't hate me." He whispered. Penny shook her head.

"Sheldon, for a genius, you're not very observant. It wasn't exactly all you was it?" she asked softly.

"I thought you were just trying to help me see if a reaction occurred?" asked Sheldon confused. Penny shook her head.

"Can I be honest with you?" she asked.

"Please." He replied.

"There was a reaction. You made me do that. Your lips made me do that. There appears to be something between us." She replied, trying to process her words as she said them.

"Other than this curtain?" he asked trying to untangle it from his feet. Penny couldn't help it. She smiled. Then she giggled as she watched him try and get out of the bath. As he did so, he slid down to the floor, staring across at her.

"What do you know Sheldon? It seems you're not the only one with feelings." She said with a smile.

"But…I don't understand." Said Sheldon.

"Neither do I. I've never really thought about you in that way. But that kiss…Sheldon, I've _never_ felt a feeling like that when I've kissed someone. I think we have to accept what's happening here. We're falling for each other." She said. Sheldon stayed silent, unresponsive. She leaned out and kicked her foot playfully against his to get his attention.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well. I think instead of trying to deal with the problem, we explore it instead. But Sheldon, we have to keep this between ourselves. You've just broken up with Amy. We can't hit her with this news." Said Penny.

"What news?" asked Sheldon.

"Whatever this is." Said Penny pointing between him and herself.

"So it's not all just me and my stupid head?" asked Sheldon.

"Don't knock it. We never would have done this if it wasn't for that head of yours. But Sheldon, we have to face facts. There's some spark between us. I for one would like to see what happens. Oh god!" cried Penny.

"What's wrong?" asked Sheldon, concerned at the look on her face.

"I'm so stupid. I'm sitting here saying all this and I haven't even asked how you feel about it." Said Penny.

"I think you already know." Said Sheldon. Penny smiled softly.

"Do you…think you could handle another kiss?" she asked questioningly.

"You're incorrigible!" said Sheldon. She giggled.

"You can talk! I didn't see you pushing me away!" she smiled.

"Penny, what's this going to mean for the future?" he asked seriously. Penny nodded and shuffled over to him, sitting next to him and leaning over to rest her head on his chest.

"I think we just see where this goes." Said Penny. Sheldon hesitantly placed an arm round her and lightly stroked the side of her face.

"Is this…OK?" he questioned. She glanced up into this blue eyes and smiled.

"I love it." She replied snuggling into him.

"Is this going to be some friends with benefits thing?" he asked. She sat up and looked at him.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"I don't know how you feel about me. Without that variable I can't determine what this is." He said softly.

"Ever the scientist. Sweetie, what would you _like_ this to be?" she asked.

"I daren't say incase you don't feel the same. For all I know you might just think of this as some kissing practice before you meet someone else." Said Sheldon. He looked down at the floor, his insecurity as visible as it could possibly be.

"What are you saying Sheldon?" she asked.

"Forget it." Replied Sheldon looking awkward.

"Sheldon…are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Kind of. But it's terribly forward of me. I'm just confused as to what to think and how to act with all this." Said Sheldon.

"Ask me." Said Penny.

"Ask you what?" asked Sheldon.

"Ask me to be your girlfriend." Said Penny.

"If you know I'm thinking it why can't you give me the answer?" asked Sheldon looking uncomfortable.

"I want to see you put yourself out there. You can do it." She said reassuringly. Sheldon swallowed hard.

"Penny…" said Sheldon, his voice sounding so strained it resembled when Raj tried to talk to a woman without alcohol. Penny giggled.

"Keep trying sweetie." She smiled. Sheldon cleared his throat and then looked at her seriously.

"Penny…would you consider being my girlfriend?" he asked softly. Penny paused for a moment.

"I reckon I could deal with it I guess…" she shrugged. Sheldon looked at her questioningly.

"I'm teasing you sweetie." She smiled.

"So?" asked Sheldon, a little nervous that her answer might be a resounding no.

"I will be your girlfriend if you in turn accept the proposal of becoming my boyfriend." She smiled.

"I reckon I could deal with it I guess…" mimicked Sheldon. Penny giggled again.

"Sheldon?" she asked.

"Yes Penny. I would love to be your boyfriend." Said Sheldon.

"Then yes. I will be your girlfriend. Now kiss me." Grinned Penny leaning into him to receive their first kiss as a couple.


End file.
